What If
by MetalicFang
Summary: What if the well sealed itself and Kagome had to find another way to go back, what if it led her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what if Voldemort is after her, things will never be the same for Harry and the gang.
1. Naraku's Plot

Summary:What if the well sealed itself and Kagome had to find another way to go back, what if it led her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what if Voldemort is after her, things will never be the same for Harry and the gang.

Chapter 1- Naraku's Plot

It was yet another beautiful day in Feudal Japan, with our favorite shard gatherers. The group walked at an easy pace, being that there weren't any shards or demons nearby. They had last encountered Naraku 4 days ago, and both sides had suffered losses. Naraku had taken what should have been a fatal blow by one of Kagome's arrows, if he had not dodged at the last second. Though, he had not escaped unscathed. The blow had destroyed most of his lower torso; he had only managed to avoid being completely purified. Sango had been knocked unconscious, when Kanna had reflected her hiraikotsu back at her. Miroku, in an attempt to save Sango removed his rosary and unleashed the void in his hand, and was poisoned by the Naraku's wasps. The battle was ended, when Naraku took of into the woods, closely followed by his minions.

They were currently headed towards Kaede's village, to recover from battle wounds, when the young miko spoke, "By the way, I'm going to go back home when we get to the village, if that's ok."

At this the hanyou stopped and turned to face the girl, "You're not going any where near that damned well, when we're so close to beating Naraku!"

"I'm not going to be gone for long, I just want to get some medicine from my time. I also think that now would be a good time to get more supplies."

"Mama, will you bring me some more candy and crayons?" asked the adorable kit, all the while putting on puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

"Of course Shippo, I'll even bring back some pocky." Unable to resist the cute kitsune, and it's many faces.

"Fine, but you only get an hour to do everything" The hanyou sighed, knowing that he had lost before the battle even began.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!" With that said, she gave him a hug before running to the village and the well, followed by an extremely red Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango walked together to Kaede's hut, where they would wait for their friends return. Once inside, Sango sat down on the mat, followed by Miroku who sat beside her, and Kirara who nestled in her lap. After a few moments of silence Miroku decided to ask a Sango something that had been bothering him ever since they started back to the village. "My dear Sango, do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" She responded, in a questioning voice. Yes, she had felt as if eyes were on her ever since Naraku fled from battle, but didn't want to say something until there was proof.

"Oh no reason, it must just be my imagination playing tricks on me." said the monk, before they both went in to silence once more.

Mean While in a Hidden Castle in the Mountains

A man stood in a large room accompanied by what seemed to be a young girl no older than 10, with ghastly white skin, and an entirely white attire. The man smirked as he continued to watch the monk and slayer, through the girls mirror. He had deemed them to be quite amusing at times. Satisfied with what he had learned, he signaled the girl to leave. Once again he smiled menacingly at what appeared to be nothing, "Well it seems that our friend is not of this time and is headed home", pausing only to turn towards a hidden figure in the shadows "what do you say we get there before them?" The figure nodded and disappeared through the window on a giant feather, heading towards a certain well.


	2. Hogwarts

Summary:What if the well sealed itself and Kagome had to find another way to go back, what if it led her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what if Voldemort is after her, things will never be the same for Harry and the gang.

MF-Hi Everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some computer problems. Now on to the story!

-Kagome walks in and hits MF on the head-

MF- Oww

Kags- Well you deserve it for forgetting the people who reviewed.

MF- Sorry everybody who reviewed, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! NOW on to the fic!

Kags- You still need to do the thing were u say that u don't own the show. (forgot what it is called)

MF- How do you know I'm not Rumiko Takehashi?

Kags- Because you spelled Tak**a**hashi wrong.

-Everyone laughs at MF-

MF- Okay, fine I'm not Rumiko Takahashi (DUH) and I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. But I want Sesshy! Kouga too!

MF & Kags- Now on with the show! For real this time.

Chapter 2- Hogwarts

Kagome's POV

The walk to the well with Inuyasha is kind of quiet, but not in an awkward sense. I don't really mind, it gives me time to think about things. I look at him from the corner of my eyes, it looks like he's in deep thought. To be honest, I don't think I'm in love with him anymore. Just before we battled Naraku, I caught him yet again with Kikyo. Yes, I was hurt, but I couldn't say I was surprised. For a while now, I knew that he would choose her. I always new that he cared for both of us, but she was his first love. She was the first person to ever except him, when even his family would not. I can't compete with that, and I don't want to. I still haven't told him though. I was waiting for the perfect moment. Maybe I should tell him now. Turning to look at him one more time, I made my decision. I opened my mouth to speak, when I saw him stop mid-step. He started looking in all directions, eyes narrowed, nose held high, and ears twitching. Then, out of nowhere Kagura appeared with her magic fan. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was standing in between her and me. I could see his hand move to draw tetsusaiga, and I reached for my bow and arrows. She in return did not attack with winds or corpses, but drew a feather from her hair which grew in size until it could hold up to three people. Jumping on she waved and shouted words of parting, "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must return to Naraku. Though I did leave you a present at the old well." With that the wind witch took off into the sky.

"You're not going anywhere, Bitch!" Inuyasha shouted swinging his sword at her, only to take out half the forest. "Kagome, why did you let her get away like that!" he shouted, this time at me.

"I don't know Inuyasha, maybe it's because she was too damn far away from me to hit, not everyone can be as perfect as your Kikyo, reincarnation or not!" How dare he blame me for letting her escape! He was the one who missed!

"Ya, well I can see that now! She would actually try to help, you can't compete!"

"Shut up Inuyasha. I don't want to compete with her, and I don't want to keep on being compared to her either! I'm Kagome, not Kikyo! KA-GO-ME! You two can go to hell together for all I care, as long as you can get that through that big head of yours!" At that he kept quiet. What did he expect me to say I'm sorry, and that it was all my fault.

"Kagome" I looked up at him, only to see guilt mixed into his golden orbs. Those eyes always showed exactly how he felt. They were one of the things I loved most about him. Those and his ears. (A/n: I want to touch them sooo much! XD) She just couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." I heard him sigh in relief. "Hey, didn't Kagura say something about the well."

"Kagome jump on." After climbing onto his back, he took off once again towards the well. When we got there I gasped. Surrounding the well was a black aura, which could only mean on thing.

"Inuyasha I think she put a spell on it." Stopping to let me off, he started to check it out. About 15 minutes past, before he actually jumped in. What scared me was that instead of the normal blue light, all I heard was a loud thump when he hit the bottom. He jumped out to look at me, but he didn't say anything. We both knew what was going on. The well was sealed. The next thing I knew, I was on the forest floor and the world went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on what seemed to be a mat in a barren room. Slowly I rose to my feet, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Was the run-in with Kagura and the sealing of the well all just a dream? I heard muttering coming from the room next to mine. As I made my way across the room, I recognized the voices as those of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. Shippo had been away at Sesshomaru castle. The little fox demon had met Rin during one of the group's travels, and apparently had gotten along great. Evidently she had spoken of him to Sesshomaru, who had extended an invitation for the boy to stay with them for a month at their home. I guess he had arrived while I slept. When I reached the door I did not open it, but waited to hear of their discussion. "You mean Kagura sealed the well and now Momma can't get home?" I heard an adorably innocent voice ask. So it wasn't a dream after all. With that thought, I could feel tears threatening to spill. Whipping them away, I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The five faces on the other side of the screen immediately turned to face me. "So I see you have awakened child." said and elderly woman with long grey hair and an eye patch covering her left eye. (A/n: I don't know which one it's on, sorry.)

"Yes Kaede. Now does anyone want to tell me what I've missed?" I asked. I was curious as to what they've decided to do about the well. Who wouldn't be, if it's not fixed then I can't get back to my time. I'm not to worried about tests since it's summer vacation, but I miss my family.

This time it was Miroku who spoke,"Why Lady Kagome, we were just talking about your predicament with the well. Lady Kaede seems to have an idea on how to get you home." At that I snapped my head to Kaede with a hopeful look in my eyes.

She met my gaze and spoke, "Hai, it is true child. There is a spell that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. It will enable the user to travel through time, if given a portal. If my thoughts are correct, by casting the spell on the well I may be able to send you home. It all depends on how powerful a spell Kagura used on it." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I thanked her.

"Nonsense child, it would be my pleaser to help you." was her response. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the others nod in agreement. Then Kaede rose, and motioned for us to do the same. "Now let us make to the well. The sooner we get Kagome home, the sooner you all can finish collecting the shikon no tama. With that we started for Inuyasha's forest.

When we arrived Kaede began the spell by laying flower petals in a circle around the well. Next, she showered it with holly water, sautras, and sand. Afterwards, she knelt at its side and chanted prayers under her breath, hands clasped together as if begging forgiveness. Suddenly a pinkish light surrounded her, and she was lifted off the ground. Beads of sweat fell from her temple, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Pink sparks flew from her hands in all directions. For what seamed to be 10 minutes everyone was silent, all waiting to see what would happen next. What we saw was Kaede falling to the ground, and the well glowing an eerie red. Sango was the first to snap out of her daze. She ran to Kaede and helped her to her feet. She then asked what was on all of our minds, "What happened?"

The old miko smiled a sad smile, "The spell was completed, but I am uncertain as to if Kagome should try to use it." I gave her a questioning glance before she continued. "The spell That Kagura used was a powerful one indeed, because of that the well might not work as it had before. You might end up in another country, time, or even dimension. There is no guaranty that Inuyasha will be able to use it either." A long awkward pause swept the group, but was broken when I moved towards the well.

"Where do you think you're going!" asked an enraged hanyou, but I knew that he was secretly worried about me.

"I'm going to try to go home. I know what I'm doing, don't worry. If anything goes wrong I'll find another way back." Before any of the others had a chance to speak, I was in the well, silently praying to not end up in an alternate universe or something like that. Instead of the normal blue light, white surrounded me. At that point I knew I was screwed. I landed at the bottom of the well, and using the vines climbed to the surface. I t seemed to be a forest like any other, that is until a giant spider popped up out of nowhere. I was terrified because of two things. One, I didn't have my bow and arrows. Two, I didn't know where the hell I was. So I did the only thing I could think of…..RUN! As I sprinted through the trees my uniform tore on several different branches. I could here it gaining on me, so I closed my eyes and ran even faster. Without looking where I was going, I hit something big and hard. Opening one eye, I looked up to see an actual giant in front of me. With a new burst of power, I took of in the opposite direction.

Thankfully I had lost the spider and the giant was out of site, but I still didn't stop until I was out of the forest. Putting a hand on the tree at the edge of the forest for support, I waited for my breath to slow. As I looked around for the first time, I noticed that I was near a lake and a castle. What surprised me was that it was that of Sesshomaru. Yet, as hard as I tried, I could not sense any demon aura inside of it. Only from the forest, lake, and the tree I was currently leaning on. Wait the tree I was leaning on? Without warning, a branch swung at me, then another, and another. Luckily, with all of my training in Feudal Japan, she was able to dodge them all and make of towards the palace. Even if she wasn't sure if it was safe, it had to be better than standing out here and being attacked by demons.

When I reached the castle, I slammed open the front door and raced up the nearest staircase. After making many left and right turns trying to find help, I finally made it to a pair of huge wooden doors. In my panicky state with little time to spare, I ran through them and into a large room with four long tables, and one final table at the head of the room. I sighed, thinking that she had found help at last. "You there what is your name."

Turning she saw a kind looking woman wearing a pointy hat and a robe, she had spectacles on that covered her slightly agitated warm eyes. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, (she learned English from her family, she's fluent) could you please he-", but I was cut off when the woman grabbed my arm and dragged me onto a platform, where she told me to sit down and put on an old hat.

Doing as I was told, I placed the patched pointy hat on my head. "Ah so you are a miko, are you not? A powerful one at that. A brave soul, who is not afraid to kill for what you believe is right. A heart that is confused and hurt, yet you still fight on. I can not sense a single bit of evil in you at all, but where to put you. Ah, that would be perfect, yes you belong in….Gryffindor!" I could not believe it! A hat was talking to me and every one was acting as if it was normal. Then it hit me. Taking hold of it once again, I threw it away from me shouting, "That hat is enchanted! It probed my mind!" This got the attention of everyone in the room. "I don't know where I am, who you all are, or even what year it is. What I do know, is that since I've been here I've been attacked by a demon spider, ran into a giant, was attacked by a demon tree, had my mind read by an enchanted hat, and no one's acting as if this is strange, let alone trying to help me out!" I could feel my energy level increase, and could see the fear in every one's eyes shine bright as my body took on a pink glow.

Then an old man with long silver hair and beard, and half moon spectacles, rose from the front table. With an odd twinkle in his eyes he said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi, You may call me Professor Dumbledore, I am the head master here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kags- That was sooo short.

MF-Sorry I wanted a cliffy. MWA HA HA!

Kags-okaaaay

MF- Where is Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him all day. -pouts-

POOF Sesshomaru appears in his usaual cloud of smoke

POOF Sesshomaru disappears after seeing that staying would be a complete and utter waste of time

MF stares at smoke

Kags- Not this again.

Kagome drags MF away

MF- Bye everyone. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. The Boy Who lived

Finally having gotten some answers, I began to calm down. My eyes glazed over with curiosity, I had no idea there were places that taught magic in my own time. Sure, I knew there was magic in the Feudal Era, I mean I was a miko and best friends with a monk who had an enchanted hand, I even put prayer beads on a hanyou to make him more obedient. I guess it would only make sense that magic continued to exist up until now.

The rather loud whispers of what I guessed to be students drifted to my ears, as a second man rose from the head table where the headmaster sat. He had greasy black hair covering narrowed black eyes. His aura read of distrust and bad intentions, it reminded me of Naraku's a little which was never a good sign. I dreaded the moment in which he opened his mouth to speak, "Ms. Higurashi would you mind telling us all of how you managed to appear on one of the most highly protected establishments on the face of the planet?" I began to fidget under the intense gaze of every one in the room, which had long before quieted down when the man first spoke.

I looked towards the friendly headmaster to find his face serious as if waiting for my answer. Sighing, I bowed to the teachers and began my story. "First of all I should probably tell you that I 'm a miko or Shinto priestess. I've been told stories of demons and magic ever since I was a child, but I only began my training when I was 15 when my powers first showed themselves, so I am not unfamiliar with the world of magic. My family's shrine owns a well house and when I fell down that well I was transported into the forest surrounding the school. I was then attacked by demons so I came here to ask for shelter, and you all know the rest." It was partly true, I just happened to leave out everything involving Feudal Japan.

Before Dumbledore could speak the man in black interrupted him once again, "Headmaster the girl lies, allow me to get some of the remaining truth syrum from my closet." I could see him glare accusingly at a group of students sitting at the Gryffindor table as he said 'remaining'. I turned to look at the object of his hatred, only to lock eyes with the most stunning green orbs I've ever seen. However, I never got a look at his face because our eye contact broke as soon as the sentence was finished.

I could feel a lump starting to form in my throat. What would they do if they learned about what actually happened with the well, Inuyasha, Naraku, and the shikon no tama?

Kami heard my prayers, for as soon as the buffoon finished talking the headmaster came to my rescue, "No Professor, there will be no need to take such dramatic measures." The man made no effort to hide the anger displayed on his face; he promptly shut his mouth and sat down in a huff. "Ms. Higurashi we are very sorry for the confusion we have caused you today. However, would you consider attending our school, for it is Hogwarts job to train all who possess magic as to protect the non-magic folk from unfortunate mishaps. We would allow you to enter in your 6th year, in correlation to all of the training done on your own."

I quickly recovered from my astonishment, and thought over the proposition. This could be my one chance to improve my skills and maybe even become more powerful than my incarnation. That way I won't always have to be saved by the others in my group, and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to say I'm not as good as Kikyou anymore. "Thank you Headmaster, I accept your invitation. Would it be alright if I informed my family that I will be staying here? They must be wondering where I am."

The old man smiled, "That would be fine. Why don't you go and take a seat at the Gryffindor table and become acquainted with your fellow house members. I will however need to hold a conference with the ministry to figure out how it was you were overlooked when invitations to Hogwarts were sent to families around the world."

As I walked down the isle to my new house's table a single person began to clap. Not before long, the room was filled with cheering students half of which had no idea as to why they were cheering to begin with. Warmth rushed to my cheeks, transforming my usually pale skin to resemble a cherry.

Sitting down in the first open seat, I listened in on the conversation taking place next to me. Four redheads who appeared to be related were talking to a girl with brown bushy hair and a boy with black hair and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. The boy with the scar seemed to notice me, for he had turned in my direction. I widened my eyes as I got a good look at his for the first time. They were the same green orbs that I had lost myself in, not to long ago.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when a loud cheery voice interrupted my thoughts, "Hello Kagome, I'm Hermione Granger, and these two idiots are my friends Ron and Harry." An amused smile crept upon my face, as the boy named Ron protested against Hermione's remark. Apparently he did not bode well with others calling him names, but that obviously did not stop his older brothers from poking fun at him. The twins reminded me of Shippo, with their defiant and mischievous attitude.

After finally choosing to ignore his siblings in favor of stuffing his face with as much food as humanly possible, he leaned over the table with an outstretched hand and began the introductions, "Hi, my names Ron, I'm a 6th year and prefect here. Over there is my little sister Ginny and my brothers Fred and George, you'd best ignore them they'd only get you into trouble."

I shook Ron's hand without hesitation; I mean there really wasn't any reason to be cautious. Sure, they all possessed magic and might be better at it than me, but they had no real reason to harm me, at least not now they didn't.

The last of the group looked when it became his turn to introduce himself. As I looked into his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, I wondered what he expected to happen once I knew his name. Then he began to speak, "My name's Harry, Harry Potter."

The group of wizards began to look at me as if I grew a second head, when I didn't become hysterical after shaking his hand. The aura surrounding me grew uncomfortable and I still hadn't a clue as to what I had done wrong. "Why is everyone starring, did I do something?"

"Don't you know who he is? He's the boy who lived. Harry is the only one to survive the killing curse, and face of against Lord Voldemort by himself more than once and live!" They all yelled in unison. I messaged my ears as to stop the throbbing; I swear I'll never make fun of deaf people for as long as I live.

I slowly shook my head, praying that they wouldn't start screaming again, I hope there's a spell that cures bad hearing for I think I'll be needing it at this rate.

One by one they stopped gawking at me, and filled me in on what's been happening in the wizard world for the past 16 years. At the end of their story I was left speechless, I was so busy trying to defeat Naraku in the past I somehow managed to completely overlook a major threat to my present. Well even if I did know before, it wasn't as if Inuyasha would have let me take time away from collecting shards to help defeat this Voldemort person.

At least no I know why Harry was nervous about telling me his name. I couldn't even begin to imagine how I could ever keep on going back to the Feudal Era, if my mother wasn't here to support me. "I'm sorry for your loss, even if it was a long time ago. I know what it's like to have a lot of people depend on you, and to be given such an impossible task that it's overwhelming at times. I admire how you can keep on fighting even without a family to fight for. I guess you have good friends to help you instead. Don't worry, I 'm not going to treat you any differently now that I know who you are than from before when you were just somebody named Harry Potter."

As the tense aura surrounding the group of Gryffindors turned to that of relaxation, conversation broke out once more and not before long it was time to exit the Great hall in order to return to our dorms and sleep. The headmaster rose to recite his ending speech and signal when we could leave.

"As you all know tomorrow is the start of a new school year, for all of you this means new classes, new friends, and even some new enemies. As the ages of darkness return with the dark lord, we must all strengthen our friendships to survive. We must also improve our defenses and to help us do so I have hired once again a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he is however not human. The ministry has made a new rule that families have the right to know of whom their children shall be taught by, so I am to inform you that this year's teacher is a demon. He is to be treated with respect and not as an animal would be. Despite his appearance I assure you that he is of age to teach, in fact he is over 500 years of old. He is, however occupied at the moment with decorating his new living quarters, so you will meet him tomorrow. The last bit of news is that a couple of new ghosts have come to occupy the castle, one of which is an ancestor of mine. That is all for tonight, please follow the prefects to the dormitories for you have a big day ahead of you, goodnight."

My new friends and I somehow managed to make it out of the stampede of students, and lead the Gryffindors through the maze of hallways and to the common room. The portrait of a fat lady swung open once Hermione muttered a password to it. I didn't catch what it was, but at the moment I didn't really care. If I had to I would just wait around the entrance until some one who knew it came along and opened it for me, right now though all I wanted to do was sleep. I'd write to my mom tomorrow when I had the time about my new school.

I climbed into my new bed after changing out of my dirty school girl uniform; to me it was heaven after sleeping on the ground for so long. Hopefully I'll find a time travel spell while I'm here, I mean the reason I'm attending is to strengthen my powers, but I would be doing it all for nothing if I can't even get back to Inuyasha. My eyes closed as the need for sleep overwhelmed me, now was not the time to think about such things. For the first time in a while I dreamt not of Inuyasha, but of the days to come at Hogwarts.


End file.
